1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer, a system, a method, and a program for executing a file backup process.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a backup method for enabling the recovery of data in the event of a data loss, there has been a method of prerecording the data on a medium such as a DVD or a magnetic tape. There has also been a method of building a large-scale storage system in which in-network file servers are integrated to manage data via the network.
For example, in a conventional technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, any information processing apparatus within a network is set as a backup storage location, and the set backup storage terminal requests, acquires, and stores entity data to be shared.